


Highschool memories

by Enderman21, WolfieBlackBlood



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck, Minecraft - Fandom, My Little Pony, Supernatural
Genre: It does, It probably sucks, Multi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This.

 

‘Why did I even decide to attend this stupid school? It still has segregation.’ I thought as I walked around the darkened halls of ‘The Dark School’ which is where all the ‘Dark and Evil creatures’ roamed around in the day time. I hate this stupid school. It’s always making me separate from my friends. perhaps I’ll meet Elijah again, perhaps I won’t… But all that negative thinking isn’t going to bring him back. I will see him again… No matter what the other’s think.  


I wore a black spiked collar around my neck, a chain connecting my pants to my collar, I also wore a pair of cut off jeans which cut off at around my knees, for a shirt  I wore a cut off black shirt that cut off around my stomach/waist.  
My hair was long. My hair was black, which faded to a cobalt and fuchsia. I also wore spiked bracelets all around on my arms, although I had many scars on my arms, wrists and thighs. They were from when I’d cut myself. I’d cut myself really badly, So bad that I’d have to go to the hospital. I cut myself pretty bad, although it wasn’t as bad as when I was biting myself. My fangs would go deep into my skin, piercing the flesh as though it were nothing more than just soft bone and tissue.  


I continued walking the halls, I was skipping class. Although I didn’t know that, there weren’t any bells, just slight noises that sounded like whistles, but I never listened to whistles. Nope. I was mostly a rebel. Not listening to anyone or anything was kind of part of how it worked.  


I peeked into the first class I found, one of which, had one of the most beautiful Werewolves, much like myself. I had to meet her, I continued looking around the classroom and in front of the Werewolf, was a young female. She looked human, but she didn’t seem like it. Why would there be a Human here? I waited for the werewolf to leave. Then I made my move.  
  
  
I walked up to the human, as non-threatening as I could, looked her in the eye and began to speak.  
  
  
“So what’s a young human doing in a place like this? And what’s with those wings on your back? Are you part bird?”  
  
  
“Well My name is Middnight raven but you can call me Middnight. I am part every single night creature and the bad part is I am also a little part uh.. i can’t tell you.”  
  
  
“Every creature huh? Sounds pretty weird. But that’s what we get here for letting a mutt in from outdoors, and part what? I won’t tell. Cross my non-existent heart.”  
  
  
“Well my dad is an angel. so he is a day creature but my mom is a centaur. I feel weird here. I am kinda new. I moved here 2 months ago.” She said.   
  
  
“Really? Two different creatures created this monstrosity of a human girl with wings and large ears? How strange...” She whispered, smirking as she went to feel at Middnight’s wings.  
  
  
“Hope you don’t mind, I just… Thought I could… Since they’re just there, and you don’t seem to be doing anything about me touching them.”  
  
  
“Well, I am used to it. I am probably moving to a new school soon. Every school I went to I get picked on.”   
  
  
“Really? But, you’re so pretty. Why on Alternia would anyone make fun of you? I think you’re beautiful.”  
  
  
“Well, I kinda have trust issues. My last friends said they will keep something a secret but NOOOO. They had to tell.”  
  
  
“Such a shame a beautiful mutt would have to leave this pathetic excuse for a school. I could’ve used- I mean- we could’ve been friends.” She sighed and looked away, then back at the girl who was around 2-3 inches smaller than she was, and started playing with her hair.  
  
  
“You have beautiful locks. It’s a shame someone would tell your secret to some undeserving cretin.”  
  
  
“I kinda want to stay. I think you are really Kewl. Sorry I mean cool. See, I have problems with my speech. I am part werecat also. Well nice seeing you umm…. what’s you name?” She asked  
  
  
“I go by many, many names, but the thing I’ve been called most often is either Meenah, or Eris. Your choice.” She said, her smile beginning to show.  
  
  
“I will call you Eris. So see you later Eris.” She said turning around and transformed into a Merghost  heading supposedly to class. But she was actually skipping her next class to see her new boyfriend/werewolf rex.   
  
  
“Alright, sea you later Middnight. Er- See you.” Eris took off, using the ring to turn into a vampire, so that she could get used to the midnight air, which only reminded her of her new friend, Middnight Raven.  


Eris took one of her rings, making a spirit appear in front of herself, the spirit was around 3-4” taller than she was, and appeared as an older man, rather than someone she might’ve wanted to  see. She was knelt down in front of the spirit, her head bowed as if she respected the spirit.  


“RISE.” Was it’s only command, and she rose.

  
“Father, I-” She started, only to be cut off by the spirit, who used telepathy to communicate with her.  
Her eyes started flickering from fuchsia to cobalt, from cobalt to a light purple. Then the whole rainbow filled her eyes, her expression turning from that of a caring one to that of a zombie like one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is.

The days went on like seconds in a minute, almost everyday was the same, ‘cept for the one exception where a young male had entered my life. His name was Squiddie, I thought he was cute, he had Orange fur, and a deep red mane to match. He was a demon, which allowed him the ability to fly with his demon wings.  
He had several piercings, two in each of his ears, and two in the middle of his tongue.   
They really _really_ looked like they hurt, but I didn't mind much about them. What really mattered was his personality. He was kind and gentle, and just a bit of a poser. He posed to look like he was a bad-boy, even got the look to match, every time one of the tougher boys came up to him, I noticed he started acting differently, and completely ignored me, that is- until I showed the tough guys who’s boss. That’s right, it’s me. Although, Squiddie might’ve thought that I was trying to make fun of him. Ugh.  
The next day I went up to Squiddie to try to straighten things out with him, I looked everywhere for him, only to find him in Sombra’s class. I loved that teacher, if only he knew how much and in which way I actually loved him. Then there might’ve been a difference.  
  
“Psst.” I whispered, not receiving an answer.  
  
“PSST.” I more yelled than whispered.   
  
“What?” He asked, telepathically so he wouldn't get in trouble.   
  
“I need to talk to you, ask to be excused.”  
  
“Why should I?”  
  
“Just do it, pup.”  
  
“May I be excused?” He asked, a slight frown upon his features, I only smiled to that, he always looked so cute when he was angry.  
  
“Yes you may, but please, hurry back, we’re in the middle of a lesson. The rest a’ you lot have some free time.”  
  
“Thank you sir, and will do.”  
  
Squiddie then got up from his seat and walked over towards the door, opening it then closing it behind him.  
  
“Alright, I’m here, what the hell do you want?”  
  
“Y’know there aren't any toughies around, right?”  
  
“I know, I just think the act suits my look. So tell me, what’s bugging ya’?”  
  
“I uh…”  
  
“You?”  
  
“I-... I like you. From the first day we met, I've been wanting to ask if you had a girlfriend, by any chance?”  
  
“I- uh…. Why’re you asking me this now?”  
  
“I.. Was just so curious, and.. I really like you.”  
  
“Alright, fine… There is this one girl, Shapeshifter even, who think’s she knows me, but… Doesn't.”  
  
“Who is she?”  
  
“Her name… Is the only thing I don’t know about her. She’s funny, beautiful, amazing, and everything that I could ever ask for in a woman, she’s pretty tough, and has had me fallen under her spell a few times. I love that girl. Do you know who I’m talking about?”  
  
“No clue, just tell me her name and I’ll make sure she never hurts or gets to you.”  
  
“I don’t want her to stay away. I want her to date me. She’s the only one that I understand, the only one who understands me. She’s got black and white fur, she has several piercings and one floppy ear. Do you understand who I’m talking about now?”  
  
“No. I don-…It’s me isn't it?”  
  
Squiddie simply nodded and smiled towards Eris, then grabbed her chin and lifted it upwards so she was forced to look at him, he then leaned in and mashed his lips together with hers, their lips fit together so perfectly, Eris was his first kiss, and he liked it that way. Eris wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled into the kiss, causing it to become a deeper, more passionate kiss. After a while they broke apart, both of them sucking in the needed oxygen.   
  
Squiddie smirked, and forced her up against a wall, and started working on her. He started nibbling and teasing the flesh on her neck, sucking and kissing it, he waited for too long for this to happen.   
While he’s been working on her, she’s been allowing her hands to wander up his shirt and around his chest, which was surprisingly muscular.  
  
She felt something, something pop up, like this was forbidden, so she looked downwards.   
  
“I… We can’t.”  
  
“Why not, you have feelings for me, I have feelings for you, so what’s the big deal?”  
  
“I don’t… I don’t know. We just… Can’t. At least- not here.”  
  
“You’re right. My place or your place? Your choice babe.”  
  
“I uhm… I can’t.”  
  
“Can’t what?”  
  
“Can’t do this. Although I may have just admitted to having feelings to you I don’t think that… That I can…  at least not at the moment. I’m terribly sorry to have built you up only to stop you. ”  
  
“Oh. That’s all right babe. Sorry to have tried to build you up. Sorry.”  
  
“N-No, it is I who should be apologizing. Forgive me for… Even suggesting such a thing like this.”  
  
“Alright. I’ll forgive you- But- only if you forgive me.”  
  
“I- What? Alright. Fine, I forgive you.”  
  
“Then I forgive you too.”  


* * *

  
The next few weeks passed like centuries, they just wouldn't go as fast as Eris wanted them to go. Although they did start to flow by a little faster once a new male had entered the building. His name, was unknown to Eris, but the rest of the school seemed to know. Eris looked down at her arms, which were covered in scars from previous cuts that she’d caused upon herself. She’d started cutting herself, just to feel what it was like to be covered in scars from past struggles, and since she had alot of struggles, she’d given herself lots of cuts.   
“One struggle, one cut” She’d say, or go by at least.  
  
Eris woke up in a pure black area, she couldn't identify the place she was within because she had no idea of where she was nor how she got there.  
  
“Middnight?” Eris asked, calling out for her friend.  
  
“Squiddie?” She called out once more, only to receive nothing, not even a echo.  
  
“Anyone?” She asked, frowning.  
  
“Strange, you would've figured that even in a place like this, there would've been a little bit of echo. Even if it was the smallest place on Irkia.”  
  
She struggled to move, although she was already pretty comfortable where she was, she wanted out. She didn’t like dark spaces and dark spaces didn’t like her. She growled as her eyes started glowing both bright red and deep blue.   
  
“How dare… Someone lock me in this place?!”  
  
Lines of blue and red began to surround her, looking like glass shards, it surrounded her and created a barrier around her, causing her to break free from the once jail-like box.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STUPID!!!

The day I found out I had psionic powers sort of freaked me out, I had orchid tinted tears and some of the droplets fell into my hand, I frowned, I was supposed to have clear tears, not light orchid.  
I bit myself only to realize that I had deep orchid blood as well.  
  
“Oh god. What in the hell is going on?”  
  
I looked around and only seemed to find deep lines within the walls, every 15” feet there was a place where the wall stopped, it almost seemed as if I was locked in a box of some sort.   
  
‘Oh god… Did they finally find me?!’ I thought as I screamed.  
  
I then woke up and looked at the clock. 2:00 AM.   
  
“Was… Was that really just all a dream?” I sighed and smiled, looking around as I found that I was back in my own room, everything was where I’d left it last. I shrugged the dream off and fell back asleep, this nap being better than the last.

* * *

 

The next morning I awoke to a dubstep noise, Picking up my phone I realized it was Middnight trying to contact me. I almost laughed.  
  
“Hey middnight, what’s up?” I said, putting the phone on speaker as I changed from my pj’s to some clothes I thought were appropriate for that day. Which was apparently a fuschia pink tanktop underneath a black cut off shirt that stopped just above my belly button and a pair of black shorts.  
  
“Hey Pinkie Pie is having a BIG party. She said to call you because she don’t know your number...”  
  
“Really? Oh, gosh. That’s so sweet of her.”

“Yeah. So the party starts at 10:30. Right now I am at Herobrine’s house.”  
  
“Oh, okay, would you like me to go along with you and Herobrine?”

“Yeah.The reason I am at herobrine’s is because my dad died and I did not want to be at home.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Well, I hope you get over your father’s death soon.”

“Thanks. ”

“Oh, and thanks for inviting me to the party. Winky face.”

“Your welcome!!!!!!!”

After telling Middnight a sweet goodbye I hung up.   
I got my phone and my headphones and started heading over towards Herobrine’s. I wanted to go to the party when they went and I also wanted to talk to the both of them. Although I might become the third wheel, which in my case wasn’t a bad thing. It just meant that I would be able to listen to my music some more.   
  
As soon as I got to Herobrine’s place I rung the doorbell, by then it was already 8:36 AM.  
I smiled as I knocked gingerly on the door. Upon receiving no answer I knocked a little harsher, and louder.  
  
“Hello? Is anybody in there~?” I asked, giggling.

“I will be right there.”

“Okay, I’ll be here!”

“Hey Eris. ”

“Hi Middnight. How are you and Herobrine doing?”

“Good. I just need to get dressed. Come on in Mrs.Luner is making breakfast. I will get Herobrine up. He is a sleepy head.”  
  
“Alright. Sounds cool. I’ll just hang here while you guys are getting ready for the party.”  I replied, smiling as I walked in and took a seat on the couch, proceeding to take out my ear buds.  
  
I observed the room I was in very thoroughly. There was a TV in the corner of the room that looked pretty old school. On top of that was some sort of grandma matt, which held pictures of Herobrine and his mother, Mrs.Luner.  
  
“Cute.” I commented upon seeing a picture of Herobrine when he was just a child, destroying his first house.

“Ok, I’m ready.” She said as she came down in a dark blue crop top with a dark blue skirt. It had a dark blue dog collar with it.  
  
“Okay. Cool. It’s only like… 9:00 though. So what do you want to do till then?”

“Well, We could go to the dark mall. Or we could just walk around until then”

“Sure, sounds fun. I mean- I’m up for it. What about you?”

Herobrine said “It’s up to you two. I am just here because …”  
  
“Because you live here, we know. But I’m sensing that it’s also because of Middnight.” I said as I giggled and nudged him slightly towards her.

“Oh, Eris. Can I talk to you outside.” Middnight said, motioning for me to come outside. “Something happened last night that I need to tell you” she added.

“Yeah, sure. Anything.” I walked outside with Middnight, closing the door shortly afterwards.  
“So what’s on your mind?”  
  
“Well, last night guess what Herobrine did other than eat all the blood ice cream?”  
  
“Did he kiss you or something? Because you’re kind of acting like this is a big deal.”

“No. He uh ‘made love with me’ if you get the meaning.”  
  
“Oh god. That’s too much info. But congrats on losing your virginity. That’s something precious that you’ll never be able to get back. So, I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.” I said and sleepily smiled towards her, giggling as I did so.

“Yeah. can you not tell him I told you this?” she said nervously.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Anything,” I smiled and waved it off. “You don’t need to worry about me telling anyone, I don’t tell secrets.” I added as I smiled and looked around as I made the ‘these lips are sealed’ motion with my hands’.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUPID.

  
Eris sighed as she tagged along with her friends as they walked to the party.  
Something had popped into her head as a possibility which could’ve happened at any time during the party.  
  
“Middnight..?” Eris asked, a frown upon her features.  
  
“Yeah, What’s up?”  
  
“I need to talk to you.”  
  
“Ok. what’s wrong”  
  
Eris was about to start off on something that could possibly mentally hurt her, but something inside her stopped her from telling Middnight what she’d just had a flashback of.  
  
“I-... I really hope to have fun at the party.” She said, faking a smile.  
  
“Ok. If you need to tell me something’ I will listen. ” Middnight said but got cut off by the door and pinkie pie inviting them in.   
  
“Okay.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.   
Eris knew that something like this would wound her mentally close to forever, and since they were both immortal, she had all the time in the world to tell her. But- she was only immortal if she didn’t get harmed or damaged.   
“I can’t believe that she’s just… so ignorant to everything including the flashes I’ve had.”  
  
As soon as we got to the party, I smiled and waved off Middnight, telling her not to worry about me, but to instead go ahead and have fun with Herobrine.  
I then went to the snack table to get something to drink, and went to sit in the corner of the room, all these different creatures being here in one place at the same time really did freak me out.  
  
There were anywhere from demon’s to ponies, from bats to witches, from skeletons to endermen, and creepy pasta's, ‘the only reason I showed up’ I thought, with a sleepy smile.   
  
I frowned and walked over to the corner of the bakery’s ‘party room’. Only to find a young woman who looked a little like myself, although she was human, or so it seemed. She had red hair, her skin was as tan as the sand on the beach, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue.   
  
I smiled and sat down next to her, drinking most of the content which was held within my cup.   
I snickered and wrapped my arm around the young female, feeling her tense up underneath my touch.  
  
I sighed and pulled my arm back to my side, slurring a quiet “Sorry.”  
  
I sighed and looked up towards the DJ, which was a white pony with wild blue hair. I couldn’t see the DJ’s eyes because they were covered with these wildly colored shades, to which I only smiled at.  
  
I frowned and got up, walking outside to the deck, sighing as I looked towards the sky and started singing.  
  
“Do you remember being nobodies, discovering nothing was not that bad  
when shared as a pair, both lost and long suffering, hiding in a frightening land  
  
And do you remember feeling that anger, yet so much love and "for what?" you wondered  
and now there's no wondering, the wrong nervous muttering, no magic left at all  
  
but I remember leaning against a backwards bent wing   
and awaking to feel that your touch didn't sting  
when everything was wrong, I made so many mistakes   
and you helped me make them, but with presence and patience  
  
all those wrong, awful, wild, amazingly childish decisions  
  
I take a breath, and I know I've got to turn the final page  
  
but is our story really done yet? I guess I'm still afraid  
  
But do you remember, just being honest, little bright moments of peace in the trees,  
now it takes so much work to be with you, I'd say that I miss you, but for that you'd have to leave  
but I remember once forever seemed too short a time  
though not long enough for me to make up my mind  
I would've thought eternity would eventually make me wise  
Enough to choose a side, not just linger undecided  
Why do I feel changed when we both have stayed the same  
it feels like something's different, some ache too big to name   
When everything is endless and you're nineteen yet again  
and you're never flawed enough but you keep on pretending  
  
wanting that desperate, "forget me not/do you love me yet?" ending  
  
but there's no ending. There's nobody. Just two nobodies.”  
  
I sighed and looked towards the moon, frowning slightly.   
  
“I’m a nobody.”  
  
“No you’re not.”  
  
I spun around and growled, relaxing a bit when I saw it was just a lone male.  
  
“Oh, it’s just you.” I slurred, clearly drunk from the alcohol.   
  
“Someone’s clearly had too much.” He said, smiling towards me.  
  
“You haven’t had anything.” I slurred once again, growling towards him as I got up and sat on the edge of the deck, which was around 10-11 feet away from the ground.  
  
“Please come away from there.”  
  
“Why should I? I’m perfectly capable of handling myshelf whenever I want.”  
  
“Alright, fine… Then die in front of me, I don’t care.”  
  
“ugh, you drive a hard bargin.”  
  
“But I haven’t offered you anything yet.”  
  
“Yet?”  
  
“Yes, yet.”  
  
“Wassat mean?”  
  
“It means- … It means what it means.”  
  
“wow assole.”  
  
“Whatever, just come over here.” He said, slowly making his way towards me.  
  
“Whatre you doin?”  
  
“Going to show you how much you mean to me.” He said.  
  
“Whaddaya mean?”  
  
“You’ll see.” He replied, a smirk on his features as he disappeared and then reappeared in front of me, kissing me straight on, on the lips. I blushed furiously and got off of the edge, pushing him up against the nearest wall, I started grinding down on him, placing one of my hands on his waist, pulling him closer to myself, while the other one was busy with keeping the both of us together.  
  
“Augh… Shit, you really know what you’re doing...”  
  
“Well, I am an expert when it comes to this stuff. ”  
  
“R-Really?” He asked, his eyes becoming wide with curiosity.    
  
I smirked, finally being able to get a good look at him. He had blonde hair, and although he was human, he did have some features that I admired, such as his eyes, or his guts- not just anyone was able to come near me, then flirt with me and get away with it.  
  
“So, you from ‘round here?” I asked, some of the alcohol  wearing off.  
  
“Yes, I most certainly am, I’m from down moorsbridge. Which if you don’t know where it is- it’s right down over yonder.” He said, then pointed towards a largely wooded area, to which I frowned to.  
  
“Thas the woods, I live there...” I slurred, sighing and then smirking as I kissed his neck.   
  
He gasped and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling myself closer to him, I growled and started nibbling on his neck as a bit of a warning sign.  
  
“Wh-What’re you doing?! D-Don’t bite-A-Aaah~” One hit and I’d found it, his G-spot. I smirked as I started sucking and teasing the flesh on his neck, I closed my eyes and moved my hips down, making sure to hit him in his manhood.   
  
I grinned as I grinded down on him more, only able to feel his erection, the cold night air not being able to tone down the heat coming from each of our bodies.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat?! An Update?! IMPOSSIBRU!! Alright, so I know I've been absent, but it's been because of School- with homework and what not. So, enjoy this short chapter- although I promise that the next one will be WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY longer. Enjoy!!

Dark, it was very dark, and I was floating around, in what seemed like space. Although I wanted differently, I wanted to be in a warm bed, comforted by my boyfriend, although that would have to wait. For the day has to come, where I’ve got to be a woman, and stand up against the forces of ‘natural evil’.

Floating around in nothing more than my skin, which was rather tight around my meat and muscles.  
Suddenly, there was an ear piercing scream,   
________________________________________  
  
The day after the party was long and tiring, beginning with me waking up, then talking to a few of my friends, then going on to me doing something stupid. I could tell. I moved my hands away from my forehead and frowned, sighing as I reached out to pick up a glass of wine that I’d left on the floor by my side overnight. I groaned as my stomach churned and growled, demanding to be filled with either food or some sort of liquid.   
  
I sighed as I raised the glass and emptied it into my mouth, the contents making me a little more than intoxicated.  
“Wheres everyone gone?” I slurred, the alcohol already taking effect.  
I looked around, and sighed, getting up from my previous spot in the corner of a bathtub.   
The bathroom looked relatively nice, it matched the tub with it’s brightness.  
I looked around and sighed, finding a sleeping pasta on the ground, smiling as I recognized him.   
His name was BEN DROWNED, and he absolutely loved parties, although he’d always go either near or to the bathroom to party.  
He always called himself a digital ghost. He had blonde hair and blood red eyes, the whites in his eyes were black, ink black.   
It would’ve looked scary, if someone was afraid of him, but he made it look very attractive.   
I chuckled as I thought of what ‘thing’ might’ve caught his eye, and felt sorry for them.  
  
I looked into the mirror, my eyes widening as I looked at not myself- but another person.   
My hair was as black as the midnight sky, my skin was as white as the snow itself and I had a smile cut into my cheeks.  
My eyelids looked as though they’d been cut or burned off and My face looked as though it was leather, I looked down at my clothes in the mirror, seeing that I was wearing a white- blood stained sweater.   
“What the hell?” I slurred, growling as I looked down at myself, then back at the mirror, seeing the same stranger as I did before.  
  
I rubbed my eyes, then looked back in the mirror, the stranger was gone. But who was the stranger? I sighed and turned, opening the door which led out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by a familiar shapeshifter.  
  
“Oh, hey Middnight.”  
  
“Hey. Did you sleep good. I kinda had a Buddy trouble if you know what I mean..”   
  
“I don’t know, I think I sorta blacked out and woke up in the bathroom. Oh, and I found BEN.”  
I said, chuckling, and at the sound of his name being called his elvish ears twitched and at once he was awoken.  
I laughed and shook my head, looking at his green tunic, which was messed up as well as his hair from the previous night.  
  
“Hey again, beautiful. And hello to you too, Middnight.”  
  
“Not now BEN, we’re talkin.”

“Yeah. I was just going to tell her what me and Herobrine did last night.”  
  
“What’d you do?” He asked, a smirk upon his features.  
  
“BEN!”  
  
“Sorry doll, I forgot, ‘private conversation.’” And with that he left, going to what I assumed was the kitchen.

“Well what was I saying? Oh yeah guess what me and Mr. Herobrine did last night, other than kiss.” She said smiling.  
  
“You had sex?” I asked, sighing as I rolled my eyes.   
  
“Because it’s not special if you keep telling everyone about it.” I told her, poking her chest in order to get my point through.   
________________________________________  
  
I almost died that same night, although it was a bit of a long story, and no one would believe me.   
I told everyone I could about the story.  
All I could do was sit there and be laughed at, no one was believing me, so I had to both draw it out and explain it to them, which sucked ass.

 


End file.
